Navidad En Un Nuevo Lugar
by DarkLovely99
Summary: One-Shot Navideño, un poco atrasado pero espero que les guste.


Navidad En Un Nuevo Lugar

Chicos, ya estoy cerca de la salida- la voz de Eli saliendo de una habitación apenas iluminada daba la señal de que la "misión" como lo llamaba la Banda de Shane estaba a punto de ser cumplida. Solo faltaba que su líder saliera pronto de ahí o si no podría ser descubierto.

_Muy bien, no hay guardias cerca así que puedes salir por la derecha- toda la información que Trixie le daba a Eli lo ayudaba a salir más rápido de ahí, pues él había ido solo para no tener tantos problemas con los demás._

_Amigos, tienes que salir rápido; ya quiero ver cuando todo haga BOOM!- Kord siguió actuando como de costumbre y además de estar feliz por la sorpresa que le tenían a cierta persona de poca reputación y de una maldad pura._

Ya estoy cerca de la salida, listo estoy afuera- dijo el Shane saliendo de donde estaba, reviso una vez más si todo estaba bien. Al ver que nadie lo había visto se dirigió hacia donde estaba su meca la cual estaba escondida entre unos arbustos, se subió y se dirigió al refugio a terminar el famoso "plan" que tenían en mente.

* * *

En la guarida…

Ya llegue- dijo el peliazul llegando directamente a la sala donde lo esperaban sus amigos en la computadora de cierta pelirroja que mantenía loco al Shane, un sentimiento que jamás logro entender y que ahora con solo mirarla frente a él lo comprendía directamente. Pero aun no lograba tener el valor para decírselo.

Así veo, estás listo- dijo Trixie. Esa chica de ojos verdes que se había robado el corazón del Shane, y él no era el único enamorado pues ella también lo estaba y ver esos hermosos ojos azules la hacían perder en un mundo, un mundo donde ellos estuviesen juntos.

Si….Rookie estás listo- dijo Eli a su pequeña babosa la cual asintió con su pequeña cabecita, la babosa también formaba parte de lo que tramaba el Shane y sus amigos, y jamás dudo en ayudarlos.

Espera Eli, mejor revisemos todo antes de empezar- de pronto apareció Kord sobresaltando a los dos chicos los cuales estaban concentrados el uno al otro como si no existiera nadie, solo ellos dos. Pero Kord al parecer había arruinado ese hermoso momento.

Si- dijo el Shane- hay dos en cada habitación, incluyendo la de nuestros dos principales objetivos; las siguientes están cerca de la entrada donde hay muchos guardias, otras donde están las oficinas y los laboratorios; creo que eso es todo?- dijo el Shane revisando que cada cosa estuviera bien.

Bueno, Pronto hará el honor de cumplir la misión- dijo el topoide presumido que se acercaba al Shane para coger a la babosa que haría que la "misión" concluya de una vez por todas- ven pequeña bestia- nunca nadie olvido la actitud de Pronto con las babosas, y esta no era una excepción.

Eli por otro lado recordó algo que lo hacía feliz, una fecha en la cual su padre iba todos los días a la superficie y le llevaba varios obsequios. Esos días donde la alegría y la felicidad estaban se convirtieron en tristeza y melancolía de la cual era difícil superar.

Eli, te siente bien?- Trixie no dudo en preguntarle a Eli si le sucedía algo, él siempre era optimista y alegre y era rara vez que se ponía triste por su padre o por algo que tenga que ver con la superficie. Pero se lo veía totalmente mal, no era el Eli Shane de siempre, se veía deprimido y decaído, pero el chico solo contesto…

Estoy bien, solo estoy recordando algo- no fue una excusa lo que uso el Shane porque la verdad si recordaba algo y ese algo era la Navidad, ese día donde las familias estaban más unidas que nunca, donde los niños esperaban la llegada del Mítico Santa Claus el cual les traería unos grandes regalos. Todo esos recuerdos de cuando estaba en la superficie y en esa época lo hacían sentir mal, el hecho de estar en un mundo donde no se celebre tal fecha y de no tener a su padre al lado de él, lo hacían poner tan triste que hasta daba lastima para algunos.

Tu padre- Trixie sabia muchas cosas de Eli, pero lo que más hacia al peliazul poner mal era el recuerdo de su padre. Y al parecer esa era la excusa del Shane para su melancolía.

Si…mejor continuemos- dijo el Shane- muy bien…ahora Rookie- dicho esto la babosa cruzo sus antenitas y luego de unos segundos cada bomba fue explotando de los rincones que estaban y ese lugar era nada más ni menos que…

Jajaja, Blakk estará enojado- dijo Kord muriéndose de la risa pues todas las explosiones eran en la guarida de Blakk, y principalmente pusieron en el cuarto de Blakk y Twist dos bombas para darles un pequeño susto, pero digamos que ese no fue un pequeño susto….

* * *

En la pantalla…

_Aaaaaaaaa, quien hizo esto- de repente salió la mente maligna de Bajoterra, el Doctor Blakk. Al notar su cara se podía ver que estaba muy enfadado por la broma que le hizo, al igual que su aprendiz traicionero, Twist._

_Que sucedió?- Twist salió asustado de su habitación, al parecer se encontraba dormido en el momento de la explosión y cuando sucedió todo se levantó apurado y salió con su babosa versátil._

_Ustedes, busquen al causante de esto- dijo Blakk ordenando a sus secuaces los cuales a pesar de estar asustados por la explosión, acataron las órdenes del villano._

* * *

Con la Banda…

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, vieron la cara de Blakk- Kord era el que menos paraba de reír, ver la cara de Blakk enojado era algo chistoso y difícil de contener toda la risa que se mantenía dentro del troll.

Ahora Blakk odiara más el nombre de Pronto, porque Pronto organizo esto- Pronto lo dijo con todo el orgullo que tenía aunque la verdad él no fue el que hizo nada, solo se la paso durmiendo mientras los demás diseñaban la broma.

Pronto déjame aclararte que Eli fue el de la idea- dijo Trixie defendiendo a Eli porque en realidad él había sido el que planeo todo, ellos solo ayudaron; bueno menos el topoide ya que como dije, estaba dormido.

Gracias Trix, pero sabemos que Pronto jamás cambiara- dijo Eli, la verdad es que le alegro el hecho de que Trixie lo defendiera, pero como era Pronto eso jamás cambiaria, el seguiría insistiendo que la broma fue de él.

Muy bien jaja, creo que fue suficiente jaja; mejor mañana veremos jaja, la repetición jaja- Kord no podía aguantarse la risa, quería ver ese video todos los días y recordar la cara de Blakk y Twist, pero ya era tarde y necesitaban dormir.

Jaja, creo que tienes razón Kord jaja; vería este video siempre jaja, pero tenemos que descansar- dijo el Shane el cual estaba cansado porque él fue el que se había infiltrado en las instalaciones de Industrias Blakk, y el esfuerzo de salir de ahí sin ser visto lo habían dejado agotado.

Si jaja, hasta mañana chicos- dijo Trixie apagando la computadora y subiendo con los demás las escaleras, cada uno dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Buenas Noches, Pronto necesita descansar sus dos cerebros lo más rápido posible si quieren que sigan con la misma inteligencia que ya tienen- dijo el topoide entrando a su habitación pero cierto troll dijo…

La inteligencia de ser tonto, pues eso jamás cambiara Pronto; tenlo por seguro- dijo Kord burlándose del pobre topoide el cual solo lo miro enojado y cerró la puerta demasiado fuerte por lo enojado que estaba- jaja, que duerman bien tortolitos- dijo Kord.

Tortolitos? Acaso Kord mandaba la indirecta de que ellos dos se aman? Solo porque eran los dos que quedaban en los pasillos? Eli y Trixie estaban confundidos por lo que dijo Kord, lo único que hicieron o bueno al menos lo que su cuerpo hizo fue sonrojarse hasta el extremo, al parecer estos dos lanzadores estaban demasiado enamorados.

Bu-bu-bu-e-e-e-nas-nas No-no-no-ches-ches E-e-eli-li- dijo Trixie demasiado nerviosa que hasta no podía ver al Shane a los ojos pues la sonrojaban aun mas.

Bu-bu-bu-e-e-e-nas-nas No-no-no-ches-ches Trix-trix-ie- y al parecer el Shane también estaba nervioso que hasta tartamudeaba y estaba sonrojado al igual que Trixie.

Los dos cerraron las puertas que daban comienzo a la habitación de cada uno, pero Eli no dejaba estar triste por el recuerdo de que en pocos días seria Navidad, al menos eso indicaba su calendario así que era lo mas probable que Navidad sea en 3 días para ser exactos.

Por un momento quisiera estar en la superficie Burpy, con mis amigos y mi familia y principalmente con papa- dijo el Shane sentando en un costado de su cama aun triste por todo, amaba Bajoterra pero ahí no tenían las mismas costumbres que las de la superficie.

Burpy sabía que su dueño amaba la Navidad desde que era pequeño, y recordaba que Will iba cada año a la superficie con una bolsa llena de regalos para su pequeño hijo, además de contarle todas sus aventuras en Bajoterra. Recordaba como el pequeño Eli sonreía y reía junto a su madre y padre. Pero el fue creciendo y cuando apenas tenia 10 años de edad, una noticia haría que su vida entera cambiara; la noticia de la desaparición de su papa, desde ese día las cosas no fueron iguales, cada Navidad ya no era celebrada con alegría y felicidad, el silencio y la tristeza eran las que invadían en esas fechas y en otras tradiciones.

* * *

Con Trixie….

Bluster, no entiendo que le pasa a Eli; lo vi triste y deprimido, no era el mismo de antes- dijo Trixie viendo a su babosa tornado la cual estaba recostada en sus piernas mirándola tristemente- sé que a Eli le duele ver que su padre no está con él, pero lo vi peor; es como si algo mas estuviera destrozándolo por dentro.

La babosa recordaba cada momento en la cual Eli se sentía mal, y siempre Trixie lo consolaba. Pero esta pequeña babosa sabía que había más que solo amistad entre esos dos lanzadores, esa amistad fue creciendo de poco en poco convirtiéndose en amor, un sentimiento que muchas personas tienen y que luchan por mantenerlo vivo. Trixie era la que mas se podía notar que estaba enamorada, se había enamorado del protector de Bajoterra, su mejor amigo, y el que además siempre estaba a su lado.

Tengo que hablar con el- dijo Trixie levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose a la habitación del peliazul el cual seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Con el Shane….

_Eli, podemos hablar- Trixie era la que tocaba la puerta desde afuera, el Shane estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había oído a la pelirroja golpear la puerta, Burpy fue el que se encargó de que reaccionara._

Un momento Trixie- el Shane al parecer no se dio cuenta que mientras estaba metido en sus pensamientos pequeñas lagrimas habían empezado a caer de sus ojos rozando lentamente sus mejillas, se lavó la cara y abrió la puerta.

Que sucede Trix?- pregunto tratando de mantener una sonrisa convincente para que Trixie no sospechara nada, pero al parecer eso no funcionaba.

Eli, hace unos días estoy viendo que estas más triste; bueno normalmente cuando recuerdas a tu padre se te ve mal, pero ahora estas peor- dijo Trixie, sentía mucho tener que nombrar al padre del Shane pero tenía que hacerlo si lo quería hacer entender.

Bueno, es que se me vino varios recuerdos de el cuándo iba a la superficie, nada más- dijo el Shane como excusa, al menos para que Trixie le creyera. Pero al parecer la pelirroja era más inteligente que el Shane y logro ver que estaba mintiendo, pero decidió fingir creerle porque lo veía demasiado triste para hacer más preguntas, a pesar de que este mostrara que estaba bien.

Bueno, solo vine a decirte eso; que descanses- dijo Trixie pero cuando iba saliendo directamente hacia su habitación, una mano la detuvo.

Buenas Noches- dijo Eli dándole un beso en la mejilla lo cual provoco que Trixie se sonrojara y se pusiera más roja que el propio tomate, y que el propio color rojo.

Entro a su habitación aun sonrojada por lo de hace un momento, apago las luces y se quedó profundamente dormida soñando una vida en donde ella e Eli estuvieran juntos, donde no hubiera maldad y donde ellos dos eran los más felices del mundo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente….

Eli había despertado temprano, tan temprano que hasta sus babosas aún seguían durmiendo incluyendo a su infierno.

Que dormilonas, mejor iré a desayunar- dicho esto se cambió y se fue directo a la cocina donde al parecer la única comida que habitaba ahí eran puros insectos y además de comida enlatada. Pero para su suerte logro observar un poco de jugo y un pan, y sin faltar la mermelada, se sirvió un poco y empezó a comer.

* * *

Con Trixie….

La dulce respiración de la pelirroja era el único sonido que se lograba escuchar dentro de su habitación, luego sus ojos verdes se fueron abriendo lentamente por la luz que le llegaba directamente a la cara, hasta que despertó.

Mmm, ya amaneció?- aun tenia sueño y apenas podía levantarse, pero como la luz llegaba directamente a sus ojos, no le quedaba más remedio que ponerse de pie e irse a cambiar con su típica ropa.

Se fue directamente al baño, donde enseguida abrió la llave y se empezó a bañar. Todo ese tiempo de relajación que tenía se detuvo porque ya era hora de salir, a cumplir con las tareas del hogar como de costumbre. Se vistió y salió de su habitación con su babosa tornado, fue a la habitación del Shane pero vio que la puerta estaba abierta…

Eli?- pregunto, pero nadie constaba así que decidió entrar por su cuenta.

Al parecer todo estaba ordenado así que Eli ya se había despertado hace un buen rato, se sorprendió al ver que su habitación era grande, más de lo que esperaba. Siguió hasta una pared donde había un calendario, este calendario marcaba la fecha del día 25 del mes de Diciembre, y en letras pequeñas había un escrito…

Na-vi-dad, que es eso?- le pregunto a su babosa la cual estaba confundida- sea lo que sea parece que esto mantiene triste a Eli, mejor investiguemos- dijo yendo directamente a la sala.

* * *

En la sala….

Eli había terminado de comer y fue a la sala a ver un poco de televisión, siguió viendo su programa favorito, pero después cambio a unos videos de su familia en Navidad. Burpy el cual estaba a su lado, no pudo evitar ver una pequeña lágrima cayendo del ojo del peliazul, pero no dijo nada; mejor se quedó callado.

Pero por otro lado el Shane no se había dado cuenta de que Trixie estaba bajando las escaleras y ella se quedó viendo los videos desde unos escalones arriba; se reía por un momento pero al ver la cara de Eli triste y deprimido, se puso pensativa, hasta que oyó decir…

Burpy, extraño la Navidad, los regalos y la familia unida; ahora las cosas son diferentes, aquí en Bajoterra no se celebra eso- dijo el Shane viendo a su babosa- mejor vamos a practicar, esto me está haciendo poner peor- apago el video y salió al patio con sus babosas a practicar, al menos eso despejaría su mente. Trixie al ver que se estaba levantando subió unos escalones y empezó a bajar como si recién se había despertado.

Buenos Días Eli- dijo feliz y tratando de sonar convincente- a practicar?- le pregunto.

Buenos Días Trix, pues si creo que es un buen día para practicar- dijo el Shane tratando de tener una sonrisa convincente, aunque parecía que Trixie noto eso.

Eli, estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada, pero en su mente se cacheteaba. Porque le pregunte eso? Es obvio que está mal, que no lo ves?

Si, solo que ando cansado nada más; adiós- dijo y salió rápido del refugio al patio donde se dispuso a practicar con sus babosas.

Se ve mal Bluster, veamos de que se trata la Navidad- dijo Trixie encendiendo la tele y viendo los videos. Cada video mostraba a Eli de pequeño con Will Shane, y la primera vez que le presento a Burpy; cada cosa y adornos que veía la sorprendían y le daba la impresión de que ese día era importante; pero tenía que preguntárselo a alguien, y ese alguien era a Burpy.

* * *

Hola Trixie, que haces?- pregunto Pronto bajando las escaleras seguido por Kord el cual al parecer le dolía la cabeza porque cierto topoide estaba cantando.

Aquí viendo unos videos- dijo Trixie viendo a los dos- creo que Kord ya está cansado de oír tu canto Pronto- dijo viendo como el pobre troll trataba de matarlo con lo primero que viera.

No tienes idea de cómo cansa este topoide- dijo Kord viéndolo a Pronto enojado.

Jumm…nadie respeta que Pronto es un buen cantante- dijo el topoide.

Porque no lo eres- dijo Kord harto de escuchar al topoide- en fin, que videos ves?- pregunto viendo a la pelirroja.

Son sobre Eli, cuando era pequeño- dijo Trixie mirando al pequeño Eli abrazando a un oso de peluche- se lo ve tan chistoso- se empezó a reír.

Jaja, así veo... Pero porque sobre Eli?- pregunto el troll de las cavernas con una mirada maliciosa. De todas formas no iba a parar de molestar a Trixie, ella estaba viendo videos de Eli así que, porque no?

Bueno Kord- Trixie no tomo en cuenta que Kord la estaba molestando, aunque un pequeño rubor se formó en sus mejillas pero decidió no tomar en cuenta, suspiro y empezó a hablar- Eli ha estado triste estos días, y yo creo que se cuál es la razón-dijo la pelirroja mirando a Kord y a Pronto los cuales al parecer estaban confundidos.

Y cuál es la razón? Pronto no nota al chico Shane triste, sigue como siempre- al parecer cierto topoide no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que andaba Eli y eso molesto un poco a los dos lanzadores.

Pronto, Eli ha estado triste hace unos días, no quiere hablar y parece que ha llorado porque sus ojos se ven llorosos-dijo Kord haciendo pensar un poco al topoide pues este aún seguía confundido, y más de lo que estaba.

Bueno…emm…Pronto cree que Trixie debería seguir contando- Pronto se estaba quedando sin orgullo, y de paso estaba incomodo por las preguntas, aunque la verdad su orgullo se había perdido desde hace tiempo, pero aun trataba de hacerse el sabelotodo como de costumbre.

Al parecer esta triste por algo llamado Navidad- dijo Trixie tratando de recordar el nombre.

Navidad? Pronto no entiende nada- dijo el topoide aun confundido y hasta mareado. Navidad? Que es eso? Eli triste? Pronto no entiende!, al menos eso era lo que pensaba el topoide.

Por lo que vi, es una celebración donde dan regalos y celebran a alguien, tal vez sea una extorsión como el Halloween-Trixie aún seguía pensando que todas las celebridades que le contaba Eli les parecía extorsión.

Entonces esta triste por eso…mmm...tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Kord animando a los demás. Si Eli extrañaba esa celebración pues ellos harían que se celebre en Bajoterra, o al menos en el refugio Shane.

Tienes razón Kord, pero no sabemos nada de Navidad y quiero que sea una sorpresa para Eli. Pero yo creo que se quién nos puede ayudar-dijo Trixie pensativa.

Quién?- preguntaron Kord y Pronto al unísono.

Burpy- dijo Trixie.

Qué?! Esa babosa va a ayudar, que estás loca. Las babosas no sirven para nada, ni hablan- a Pronto aún se le hacía un delito pedir ayuda a las babosas, y suerte para el que las demás babosas estaban dormidas porque si no las pagaría caro.

Tienes razón Trix, Burpy ha estado con Eli desde pequeño, tal vez él sepa- dijo un animado Kord. Como Trixie sabía que Eli estaba en el patio, Burpy también lo estaría así que lo llamaría para que vaya hacia donde estaban ellos.

Chicos, tenemos que llamarla pero sin que Eli se dé cuenta- dijo Trixie.

Fueron silenciosamente hacia la puerta del patio donde vieron que el peliazul seguía practicando como de costumbre.

* * *

Con Eli….

Bien hecho Julls, has mejorado amiguito- dijo el Shane recogiendo a su babosa la cual sobo la mejilla del peliazul con su cabecita, haciendo que el peliazul sintiera una descarga-Ouch- se quejó el Shane un poco adolorido mientras su babosa se puso triste y cabizbaja- no te preocupes Julls, no era tu intención.

Julls se puso feliz y bajo de la mano del Shane dirigiéndose a la cocina para ver si había algo de comer, pero luego vio que los tres integrantes de la Banda estaban en la ventana. Julls solo puso una cara de "que están haciendo".

Hola Julls, necesitamos tu ayuda pequeño- dijo Trixie recogiendo a la babosa con sus manos. La pequeña babosa solo salto afirmando que si ayudaría. Trixie empezó a contarle.

Creo que ya terminamos chicos- dijo el Shane sentándose en el césped el cual como de costumbre picaba- falta poco para Navidad Burpy, como quisiera celebrarlo.

Burpy miro tristemente a su dueño, sabía que aunque había crecido el tenia aun el espíritu navideño y el niño que seguía ahí dentro, pero estaba en Bajoterra y ahí era diferente, no había dicha celebración pero tal vez él puede ayudar. Luego de unos minutos Julls llego donde estaba Burpy…

_Burpy, ven un momento- dijo Julls yendo directamente donde la infierno._

_Que sucede Julls?, paso algo con los demás- dijo extrañado la babosa infierno pero Julls negó con sus bracitos que no pasaba nada- entonces qué?- pregunto._

_Ven, ellos quieren hablar contigo- dijo la electroshock llevando a Burpy._

_Pero que necesitan- pregunto mareado por la razón de que Julls saltaba demasiado rápido y alto._

_Quieren que les informes sobre una tal Navidad, y que hacen esos día- dijo Julls hasta que llegaron donde estaban los chicos._

Lo siento Burpy por interrumpir, pero necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Trixie mirando a la infierno el cual hizo con su manito un "síganme", los demás solo lo siguieron haciendo caso a la petición.

Burpy vio que alguien al parecer estaba viendo los videos de Eli porque el peliazul los había sacado y dejado apilados en una especie de torre. La babosa solo vio a los tres con una cara de "quien fue".

Pronto no hizo nada, así que olvídate de culparme- dijo el topoide aunque era cierto, él no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Yo peor, no tengo culpa de nada pero otra persona si- dijo Kord mirando de reojo a Trixie la cual se puso nerviosa por la reacción que tendría Burpy porque no había pedido permiso para ver los videos, pero tenía que admitirlo….

Yo fui Burpy, quería saber porque Eli estaba triste y por eso necesito…digo necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Trixie esperando la reacción de la babosa, pero para su sorpresa Burpy la miro con una cara de "te interesa Eli". Trixie noto eso y se sonrojo- bu-bu-eno quiero saber…queremos saber cómo reanimarlo- tartamudeando trato de decir las palabras y lo logro, pero aun seguía sonrojada.

Burpy decidió dejarla de molestar y se dirigió a unos casets donde estaban varias recopilaciones, en una decía 5 años y como sabia de que se trataba miro a Trixie para que lo ponga.

Quieres que ponga este?- pregunto cogiendo el caset que al parecer se veía como nuevo, pero no lo era. Burpy solo asintió.

Los tres integrantes y las dos babosas se sentaron en el mueble y empezaron a ver el video…

* * *

En el video…

_Había un niño de unos 5 años de edad, era un niño un poco cachetón y de un hermoso cabello negro azulado, flaco y sin músculos; a su lado estaba una señora de pelo negro y ojos azules la cual estaba viendo a su hijo feliz con unos adornos…_

_Que lindos adornos jeje- dijo el pequeño Eli cogiendo lo que al parecer eran unas guirnaldas._

_Me alegro que te gusten, pero las necesito- dijo la mama del peliazul la cual miraba feliz a su hijo ya que aún seguía jugando y mareándose por los adornos._

_Mama?- Eli no tenía conocimiento sobre el porqué de los adornos, había celebrado Navidad desde que nació pero recién se daba cuenta, ahora le tocaba preguntar._

_Que sucede hijo?- dijo con la dulce voz que la caracterizaba._

_Que es la Na-vi-dad?- dijo el pequeño Shane logrando con las duras pronunciar la palabra que para él era difícil._

_Bueno hijo, la Navidad es cuando se celebra el nacimiento de Nuestro Salvador, el niño Jesús- dijo la señora Shane- nació el 25 de diciembre a las 00:00 p.m., vivió 33 años y se sacrificó por nosotros._

_Y por qué los adornos?- pregunto confundido._

_Porque así podremos celebrar felices la llegada del Niño Jesús- esta vez la voz no era de la mama ni de alguna persona que estaba en la casa, sino del más reconocido protector de un mundo desconocido llamado Bajoterra, Will Shane._

_Papa!- corriendo y saltando de la alegría el pequeño Eli abrazo a su padre, él lo se agacho para abrazar a su hijo que no veía hace meses por su trabajo, pero esta era una fecha especial y no podía estar lejos de su esposa, ni de su hijo- dónde estabas? Te extrañe- dijo con unas lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro. Eli no sabía nada de Bajoterra, solo sabía que su padre trabajaba muy lejos; pero ahora él ya tenía la edad para entender un poco._

_Yo también te extrañe hijo; ven vamos a hablar- dijo Will Shane llevando al pequeño Eli hacia el mueble, aunque también le tenía una sorpresa por Navidad- como estas Dalinda? Te extrañe mucho amor- dijo el Shane mayor dándole un beso a su esposa._

_Bien, me alegro que estés aquí…con nosotros- dijo la Señora de Shane abrazando a su esposo y dándole un beso._

_Iug, que asco- dijo el pequeño Eli separándose de sus padres, a él le daba asco ver besar a las personas y en especial a sus padres- eso es asqueroso- se quejó._

_Hijo, algún día crecerás y entenderás- dijo Will Shane cargando a su pequeño hijo como en un avión- ven, te tengo una sorpresa- llevo cargado a su hijo como de costumbre, ahora solo quedaba decir la verdad._

_Wow, que es eso- dijo Eli cogiendo lo que al parecer era una babosa, pero no cualquiera; esta era más bonita que las normales que uno ve._

_Es una babosa, él es Burpy- dijo Will Shane pasándole a la infierno la cual tímidamente paso a su mano y le sonrió._

_No tengas miedo pequeño, soy Eli- dijo el peliazul cogiendo a la babosa el cual le empezó a sobar la mejilla con su cabecita, el niño solo rio._

_De ahí Will Shane le empezó a contar todo a Eli, Bajoterra y sobre su trabajo como protector de dicho mundo. Además le mostro varias babosas que traía consigo mismo._

_Fin video_

* * *

De vuelta con los chicos….

Bueno, creo que ya sabemos que es Navidad- dijo Kord sorprendido por el video, aunque por dentro no podía contener la risa al ver a Eli de pequeño, se lo veía tan adorable y tierno.

Pero Pronto sigue con la una pregunta…. Donde vamos a conseguir esos adornos?!- era difícil creerlo pero el topoide tenía razón, estaban en un mundo donde no existía la Navidad y si no había Navidad, no había adornos ni nada absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con la tradición. Pero ellos buscarían una manera de hacer que la Navidad se celebre, al menos en el refugio.

Bartomi Sprint- entusiasmado por la razón que iban a volver a ese lugar donde estaba todo lo necesario para los hogares, lanzadoras y mecas; Kord se dirigió directamente al garaje donde su meca estaba reposando como siempre, pero fue detenido por alguien…

Kord, recuerda que la Navidad no se celebra aquí en Bajoterra, solo en la superficie; así que no hay ningún adorno navideño en donde sea que vallamos- a Trixie le dolía tener que decir eso, pues para Kord ese era el lugar especial; pero ahí no vendían nada de guirnaldas, bolas navideñas, absolutamente nada navideño.

Tienes razón, entonces como haremos?- pregunto un poco cabizbajo el troll de las cavernas.

Bueno, yo tengo un plan- dijo la pelirroja, pero en ese momento…

* * *

Que hacen?- de la nada o al menos eso creían los tres integrantes de la Banda, apareció Eli con una sonrisa falsa como la que hacia todos los días desde que la época Navideña empezó.

Bueno joven Eli, Pronto y los demás estamos organizando los…- para cierto topoide mantener un secreto era cosa seria, y Kord al notarlo le tapó la boca porque caso contrario, el topoide diría la sorpresa a Eli.

Quiso decir…emm…organizando la comida- dijo Trixie como excusa, pero cierto Shane no se lo creyó, pero fingió.

Bueno…oah…mejor iré a dormir, hasta mañana chicos- dijo el peliazul subiendo las escaleras, claro pero no había olvidado a sus dos babosas las cuales yacían dormidas en el suelo.

Buenas Noches Eli!- dijeron los tres integrantes al unísono mientras que el peliazul solo les envió una sonrisa como un agradecimiento y un "igualmente".

Uff, estuvo cerca- suspiro la pelirroja al igual que el troll.

Pronto fue el que trato de que ustedes no dijeran nada, casi arruinan la sorpresa!- grito un enojado topoide, los dos solo lo miraron enfadados.

Pronto Germitopo, tu vuelves a abrir tu bocota y te juro que te hago trizas- Trixie lo agarro tan fuerte igual como lo hizo cuando Garfio Rojo voto a toda la Banda por culpa del topoide y su manera de hablar. Pronto solo trago saliva asustado por la amenaza de la pelirroja.

Muy bien, mejor vamos a dormir; mañana tendremos un laaaaaarrrgoooo día- dijo Kord cansado, pero les había faltado un simple detalle.

Sí, pero como haremos para que Eli no se dé cuenta; él se levanta primero- dijo Trixie un tanto preocupada por si Eli descubriera la sorpresa.

Bueno, podemos pedirle ayuda a Grendell- dijo Kord viendo la Meca del peliazul.

Pero, porque a Grendell, Pronto no entiende- dijo un confundido topoide, pero Trixie logro darse cuenta de lo que tramaba Kord.

Kord, no estás pensando en…-dijo un poco asustada, pero cierto troll la interrumpió.

Dañare un poco a Lucky, Eli siempre sale a patrullar de mañana pero si su Meca se daña, tendrá que ir donde Grendell- dijo Kord con una sonrisa y juntando sus manos.

Buena idea, pero Eli te va a pedir ayuda a ti Kord- dijo Trixie un poco pensativa, normalmente cuando las mecas se dañan Kord las arregla.

Pero yo estaré "dormido" cuando el salga y no quera despertarme, sabes cómo es Eli- dijo Kord- listo ese es el plan, buenas noches- dijo cansado y se fue.

El topoide y la pelirroja apagaron las luces y se fueron directamente a dormir, cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente….

Eli había despertado temprano como de costumbre y primero como siempre, vio a sus babosas las cuales aún yacían dormidas en sus camitas y otras en cualquier parte de su habitación, seguía triste y más ese día porque ya era Noche Buena así que faltaban horas o bueno casi un día para Navidad. Miro a su alrededor para ver si estaba todo bien. Bajo las escaleras y fue a tomar un jugo antes de que Pronto despertara y haga su "delicioso" desayuno, fue a la sala y vio la caja con los videos.

Creo que mejor voy a guardar esto, sino los chicos lo verán y no quiero que se burlen-dijo Eli para sí mismo.

Subió y se dirigió directamente a su habitación donde al parecer gran parte de sus babosas se habían despertado, pero menos una babosa infierno el cual yacía dormida en la cama del peliazul, y hasta con una mini barbita.

Burpy aún sigue dormido?- pregunto el Shane a sus babosas las cuales asintieron- que raro- se dijo a sí mismo.

Dejo el cartón y salió del refugio, a patrullar por las cavernas como lo hacía todos los días.

En la habitación de Trixie…

Trixie ya se había levantado y vio a Eli salir con su meca, por una parte estaba preocupada por si algo le pasaba, de todas formas Kord le había quitado algunas cosas pero no como para poner en riesgo su vida, solo lo suficiente para que lo lleve donde Grendell.

Espero que este bien- se dijo a si misma- bueno, creo que tenemos que empezar a decorar el refugio, tengo que ir a ver el calendario- dicho esto se dirigió a la habitación del Shane- No puede ser, ya es mañana, hoy es 24 y como dice aquí significa que es NOCHE BUENA!- dijo un poco alterada, faltaba casi un día para Navidad, tenía que apurarse con las decoraciones rápido o si no la sorpresa se arruinaría, pero había otra sorpresa más… o al menos eso parecía ser…

* * *

Buenos Días Trixie- dijo Kord bajando las escaleras al igual que Trixie.

Buenos Días- respondió un poco apurada- Kord ya falta poco para que sea Navidad y no hemos hecho nada, Eli ya se fue- dijo Trixie.

Entonces apurémonos, donde esta Pronto?- pregunto mirando por todas partes.

A Desayunaaaaaaarrrrrr!- de repente se oyó la "dulce" voz de Pronto avisando que ya era hora de desayunar, los dos lanzadores pusieron una cara de asco.

Creo que no va a ser un buen desayuno, como siempre- dijo Kord con una mirada asquienta.

Tienes razón, al menos Eli come antes de que se levante Pronto- dijo recordando las veces que Eli come primero que ellos, al menos se salvaba de comer la comida del topoide.

* * *

En la cocina…

Buenos Días chicos, listos para comer la maravillosa comida de…Pronto- dijo el topoide alzando su cabeza y su pecho, y de paso alzando su platillo de desayuno, si es que se lo puede llamar así.

Buenos días, no estoy listo Pronto- dijo Kord viendo a su estómago el cual se movía, tenía unas ganas de vomitar.

Solo sírvenos la comida Pronto, tenemos que empezar a arreglar todo, mañana es Navidad- dijo Trixie mientras que Pronto empezó a servir su platillo.

Sírvanse, buen provecho- dijo Pronto y de ahí empezó a comer su desayuno.

Iug, que es esto?- pregunto el troll asquiento.

No lo sé, pero se mueve…Pronto estas seguro que esto no es venenoso?- pregunto la pelirroja cogiendo la cuchara lista para comer.

No lo es, es comida sana- dijo Pronto llevándose otra cucharada a la boca- es baba de insecto con un poco de patas fritas.

Bueno, tratare de comer- dijo Kord llevándose una cucharada a la boca, pero…

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que esta receta o al menos la baba de insecto suele tener una mínima porción de toxinas- dijo Pronto.

Que!- gritaron Kord y Trixie al unísono.

Okay, creo que se me fue el apetito- dijo Trixie alejando el plato.

Yo también, mejor empecemos a adornar- dijo Kord y los dos se fueron directamente hacia la sala.

Jumm, ustedes se lo pierden- dicho esto el topoide se puso a comer y de paso robo la comida que habían dejado el troll y la pelirroja.

* * *

Mientras con Eli….

Al parecer todo se veía tranquilo y sin alerta de algún enfrentamiento. Eli se disponía a volver al refugio no sin antes dar una vuelta con su Meca-Moto, pero cuando iba a apretar el botón para la mejora…

Que rayos!- exclamo sorprendido- Lucky no puede ser, te dañaste- dijo el Shane viendo a su Meca la cual echaba humo- ven vamos donde Grendell, no quiero molestar a Kord- dijo el peliazul y se fue arrastrando prácticamente su Meca ya que ni encendía. Por otro lado el plan de Kord había funcionado perfectamente, ahora Eli se disponía a ir donde Grendell para no molestarlo, ya era hora de empezar todo.

* * *

En el taller de Mecas…

Taller de Mecas en que puedo ayudarle- dijo la voz de Grendell desde una grabadora que había en la puerta principal.

Grendell, soy Eli necesito tu ayuda- dijo el Shane y luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió.

Que sucede Eli?- pregunto el troll extrañado porque el Shane no solía ir a ese lugar, solo si Kord no podía.

Bueno, algo le paso a mi Meca cuando le iba a activar las mejoras- dijo Eli viendo a su Meca la cual todavía echaba humo.

Pero, por que no fuiste con Kord?- pregunto.

Estaba dormido y no lo quería molestar, me puedes ayudar?- pregunto el peliazul.

Claro, entra- dijo Grendell y de ahí las puertas se cerraron.

* * *

En el refugio….

Muy bien- dijo Trixie- Kord tú te encargas de los adornos, Pronto tú de la cocina y yo me encargare de poner el árbol y hacer unos lindos trajes para las babosas.

Pero estas segura de que Pronto cocine, digo es que ha de hacer algo no tan comestible, y hasta mortal- dijo el troll imaginándose la comida del topoide.

Jumm, Pronto no cocina comida mala; es saludable- dijo el topoide cruzado de brazos.

Kord, él y algunas de sus babosas van a ayudar, le di un libro de cocina que encontré en la habitación de Eli- dijo Trixie- comeremos ese tal, pavo.

Espero que sea comida apta, entendido Pronto- dijo amenazando al topoide el cual luego de unos minutos de susto se fue corriendo directamente a la cocina.

Estuvieron toda la tarde trabajando en lo que sería la primera Navidad de la Banda de Shane y de Eli la primera en Bajoterra, junto a su nueva familia. Las babosas aracnides ayudaron con sus telarañas para adornar el refugio, las babosas congelados también ayudaron haciendo parecer las telarañas como unas hermosas guirnaldas brillantes. Pronto al parecer iba bien con su pavo, con ayuda de las babosas para que no se equivocara y en especial la infierno de Eli el cual tenía conocimiento sobre la comida. Kord empezó a investigar un poco sobre la Navidad en varios libros que tenía Eli, en uno de ellos encontró una planta llamado Muérdago, luego miro a Trixie la cual estaba poniendo el árbol y se le ocurrió un plan…

* * *

Con Eli….

Bueno, creo que alguien ajusto mal unos botones y dañaron el motor, pero descuidad tu Meca estará lista en unos minutos- dijo Grendell revisando varios archivos de la Meca del peliazul mientras que Eli miraba como los demás trabajadores arreglaban a Lucky.

Genial, entonces me la podre llevar hoy?- pregunto un poco animado, pero aún seguía con su cara de tristeza aunque trataba de aparentar lo contrario.

Si, solo una media hora más y tu Meca estará como siempre- dijo el troll pero luego noto que el Shane estaba cabizbajo y algo triste- que te pasa? Sucedió algo con tus amigos Eli?- pregunto preocupado.

No, nada importante; y me entere que tu equipo paso a la final del Babosabal- dijo cambiando de tema porque no quería que le hicieran más preguntas- contra quien se enfrentan?- pregunto.

No lo sabemos, pero creo que va a ser un equipo difícil- dijo Grendell.

Luego de una media hora de espera la Meca de Eli lucia como siempre incluyendo la mejora, de paso le pintaron un poco debido a que por el paso del tiempo esta se estaba oxidando.

Gracias Grendell, suerte en la final- dijo el Shane y salió en su Meca-Moto directamente hacia el refugio.

* * *

En la guarida de Blakk….

Doctor Blakk- dijo uno de los guardias acercándose donde estaba el malvado Doctor el cual había sufrido una broma por la Banda de Shane hace unos días.

Que sucede?- pregunto el malvado Doctor aun dándole la espalda al secuaz el cual temblaba de miedo.

Ya sabemos quién ataco la guarida- dijo tratando de mantenerse calmado- fue la Banda de Shane.

Pero como lo hicieron?- pregunto no tan sorprendido, la verdad él sabía que habían sido ellos.

Eli Shane se infiltro en la noche y agrego unas bombas- dijo el secuaz.

Retírate- dijo Thadeus y de paso llamo a su aprendiz.

Que sucede señor?- pregunto Twist.

Reúne a varios de mis hombres, haremos una visita a la Banda de Shane- dijo Blakk aun dándole la espalda, Twist solo acato las ordenes.

* * *

En el refugio…

El refugio estaba terminado, el árbol de Navidad había quedado hermoso incluyendo la estrella navideña que representaba. La comida incluyendo el pavo estaba puesta en la mesa donde en varias horas se sentarían todos a comer. Cada uno se cambió la ropa, Kord solo se puso algunos adornos en su cabeza y sus brazos y una naricita roja; Pronto se puso un traje de papa Noel mientras que Trixie lucía un lindo vestido verde que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes. Luego todos se escondieron cuando oyeron que alguien había estacionado su Meca.

Hola, hay alguien aquí?- pregunto el peliazul al ver que todas las luces del refugio estaban apagadas y su vez, no se oía nada.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala donde logro divisar algo escondido.

Quien anda allí?- pregunto.

Todo seguía en silencio, pero luego de unos minutos.

FELIZ NOCHE BUENA ELI!- de varios escondites salieron Trixie, Kord y Pronto junto con las babosas salieron a abrazar a Eli que al parecer estaba sorprendido, confundido y feliz por tal acto.

Pero qué es esto? No entiendo?- pregunto confundido. Por dentro estaba agradecido al igual que por fuera, gracias a sus amigos el lograría pasar la mejor Navidad de todo su vida, y eso era algo que agradecería a todos sus amigos para siempre, porque eso solo lo hacen los verdaderos amigos que más que amigos para él, son una familia.

Bueno Eli, esta es tu primera Noche Buena en Bajoterra, y tu futura primera Navidad- dijo Trixie viendo al Shane el cual le sonreía con una cara de bobo enamorado, ella al notar eso bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo.

Pronto además también cocino joven Eli, como todos los días- dijo Pronto apareciendo con su traje de Santa Claus y hasta se había puesto una barba larga.

Jaja, Pronto te ves hermoso y raro con ese traje- dijo Kord riéndose del pobre topoide que solo lo miro con una mirada amenazadora.

Pero chicos, como sabían esto?- pregunto el peliazul confundido.

Bueno, tu babosa lo dijo; esa bestia no habla pero explica- dijo Pronto viendo a la babosa la cual tenía una barbita y no por el traje.

Gracias Burpy, pero y esa barba?- pregunto. La babosa solo empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Eli ya se había dormido con las otras babosas, Burpy veía que su dueño estaba aún triste por lo de Navidad, sabía que tenía que hacer algo y de paso recordar un poco más porque no había celebrado la Navidad hace mucho tiempo._

_Creo que mejor veré este video- dijo Burpy encendiendo su pequeña pantalla de televisión y poniendo un Mini Caset. Hace muchos años le habían regalado una pequeña camarita para grabar todos los mejores momentos en su vida._

_Siguió viendo cada video, sus recuerdos con Will Shane y la primera vez que conoció a Eli; no se había dado cuenta de que había amanecido y al parecer a pesar del sueño que tenía, no pararía hasta recordar cada adorno y cosa que se hacía en Navidad._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

* * *

Jaja, no sé qué hiciste amigo pero debes afeitare- dijo el peliazul viendo a su babosa el cual estaba cruzado de brazos- pero porque hicieron esto? Me gusta pero jamás pensé que…- de pronto fue interrumpido por la mano de cierta pelirroja.

Eli, vimos que te sentías mal y quise…digo quisimos alegrarte y cuando Burpy nos contó, decidimos hacerte esto, espero que te haya gustado- lo dijo en una forma tan sentimental que hizo que a Eli le brillaran un poco sus ojos, con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Gracias, a todos; esta será la mejor Navidad de todas- dijo el Shane y luego toda la Banda se abrazó como la familia que eran. Pero ese momento donde la alegría y felicidad reinaban, se vio interrumpido por nada más ni menos que….

* * *

Blakk!- grito la Banda al unísono.

Interrumpí algo- dijo con su forma malvada que lo caracterizaba- me da pena, pero ahora verán lo que sucede si se siguen metiendo conmigo- dicho esto Blakk empezó a disparar con su ametralladora varias babosas malvadas, destruyendo cada adorno navideño que había en el refugio.

La Banda de Shane empezó a disparar varias babosas aracnides para que detuvieran el paso de las malvadas hacia el refugio, no querían que la sorpresa se arruine por una pelea.

Que sucede Eli, interrumpimos algo- dijo Twist acorralando al peliazul con sus hologramas. Eli por otro lado logro divisar todas las babosas malvadas que golpeaban y destruían cada adorno Navideño que estaba cerca, estaba enojado con Blakk y Twist, demasiado enfadado como nunca.

Burpy, acaba con el- dijo el Shane y de ahí disparo a su babosa infierno la cual lucia asustada por la actitud de su dueño, se transformó y acorralo a Twist dejándolo mareado en el piso. Eli al ver sonrió satisfecho pero aún seguía enojado, y principalmente con Thadeus Blakk.

Eli, estas bien?- pregunto Trixie desde el otro extremo mientras que peleaba con otros secuaces, pero luego….

Eli cuidadoooo!- grito Pronto quien al parecer vio que Blakk tenía en su babosa a una carnero malvada y a la vez varias demoledoras, el solo disparo.

Eli logro esquivar odas las babosas, pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que estas se dirigían directamente al refugio. Cada babosa empezó a destruir gran parte de la sala, los adornos y hasta el árbol de Navidad. Eli se había puesto furioso pero sabía que iba a hacer daño si disparaba, y eso no quería.

Les dije que jamás se metieran conmigo- dijo Blakk complacido al ver el resultado de sus malvadas.

Eli, nosotros no pudimos…lo siento- dijo Trixie yendo donde Eli pero el la detuvo antes de que llegara, estaba demasiado enojado y si se hubiera acercado hubiera cometido la mayor locura de su vida, algo que jamás se lo perdonaría.

Aléjate, no tienes nada de culpa- dicho esto Eli disparo a Burpy al suelo y luego de que el muro de llamas desapareciera, el ya no estaba.

Eli- dijo Trixie- todo fue por tu culpa Blakk!- Trixie se había enojado, ver a Eli triste le dolía, hace unos minutos estaba viviendo uno de los momentos más felices de su vida y ahora? Ahora todo se había arruinado.

Que le sucedió?- a pesar de que Blakk había logrado una parte de su objetivo, la reacción del Shane lo impresiono demasiado, al igual que a su aprendiz.

Sucede que arruinaste un momento importante para él, algo que lo hacía feliz- dijo Kord ya que Trixie estaba demasiado enfadada.

Me alegro, retirada- dijo Blakk y luego se fue con los demás.

Por otro lado la Banda estaba mal, y en especial por Eli porque ese día era el más feliz de su vida, el día en que su papa solía ir a la superficie para ir a visitarlo, pensó que no lo iba a celebrar jamás pero con la ayuda de sus amigos, ese sueño se volvió a cumplir.

* * *

Que sucedió chicos?- de la nada apareció Grendell con su equipo quien al parecer habían ganado la final del Babosabal puesto que llevaban una copa consigo.

Tuvimos un duelo con Blakk y destruyo gran parte del refugio- dijo Kord.

Lo siento mucho, pero Eli; lo vi triste esta mañana- dijo Grendell.

Bueno, ese es otro punto, le estábamos celebrando a Eli la Navidad y Blakk destruyo todo; de no haber sido por Pronto todos hubiésemos muerto- el topoide la verdad que no sabía guardar secretos, y en este caso no lo hizo.

Navidad? Que es eso?- pregunto.

Es una tradición Shane- dijo Kord.

Podemos ayudar en algo?- pregunto Grendell.

La verdad si- dijo Trixie.

De ahí todos se pusieron a arreglar el refugio, la sala fue la más afectada así que no se demorarían tanto. Grendell y su equipo ayudo en la reconstrucción del refugio. Luego de una media hora, el refugio lucia como nuevo, adornaron la casa con algunas cosas de más y de paso pusieron un nuevo árbol de Navidad y la sorpresita de Kord. Pero por ahora solo quedaba llamar a Eli, y Trixie sabia en donde estaba.

* * *

Eli- llamo al Shane quien estaba sentado en el pasto, acompañado de la hermosa brisa que hacía que su fleco se mueva. Eli solía ir a un campo donde había un pequeño lago y podía observarse varios tipos de flores, ese era el lugar preferido de Eli cuando estaba triste.

Trix, yo…lo siento no quise- dijo Eli pero fue interrumpido.

Shh, no lo sientas, pero ven te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Trixie llevando a Eli, el solo le sonrió y la siguió.

* * *

En el refugio…

Pronto se está cansando, este traje me hace ver patucho- dijo el topoide.

Eres patucho- dijo Kord.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron los dos lanzadores enamorados.

Sorpresa de nuevo!- gritaron todos.

Wow, pero creí que…- dijo sorprendido el Shane.

Arreglamos el refugio, gracias a Grendell- dijo Kord.

Gracias Grendell, quieren quedarse- dijo Eli.

Claro- de ahí todos entraron.

Empezaron hablando sobre varios temas, partidos, duelos y entre otras cosas que hacia rutinariamente, pero luego el reloj marco la hora…

Chicos- dijo Eli- ya es Navidad. Todos se empezaron a abrazar, cada uno compartía una sonrisa y la felicidad que traía esa fecha, pero luego…

Quiero abrir los regalos!- dijo Pronto como un bebe.

Está bien- dijo Eli- pero yo no tengo nada que darles.

Nuestro regalo es que estes aquí Eli, junto a nosotros- dijo Trixie mirando al Shane. Los dos se vieron y empezaron a acercarse lentamente, pero antes de que ocurriera el gran beso que todos esperaban.

Trix, recuerdas que cuando era pequeño dije me daba asco ver besar a la gente?- le pregunto y al parecer la pelirroja estaba confundida.

Si, Burpy me mostro el video- dijo Trixie.

Bueno, ahora entiendo lo que papa dijo- dicho esto Eli agarro la cintura de Trixie y la beso, el beso que tanto esperaban se había cumplido, lleno de deseo y ternura; entre ellos dos existía un gran amor, un lazo que no se romperá por nada en el mundo, y aún más hermoso en esta fecha, una fecha donde la felicidad reina, donde todos sonríen y aman a sus seres. Pero el beso se tuvo que terminar por la falta de oxígeno, los dos lanzadores se fueron separando lentamente.

Te amo Eli- dijo Trixie.

Y yo a ti- dijo el peliazul.

Creo que voy a llorar- dijo Pronto con un pañuelo.

Y fue el mejor lugar para besarse- dijo Kord viendo lo que había arriba de los dos lanzadores.

A que te refieres?- preguntaron al unísono.

Que se besaron debajo del Muérdago- dijo Kord, mientras que los lanzadores vieron que estaban bajo el muérdago, sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Hora de abrir los regalos!- grito Pronto.

Cada uno empezó a abrir los regalos, las babosas se pusieron a cantar típicas canciones Navideñas conocidas en la superficie, pero cierto topoide se llevó un gran regalo.

No puede ser….mi propio Bolso Turquesa con bordes azul marino con motas lila y llavero multiusos…gracias- dijo Pronto.

Fue un regalo por haber ganado el campeonato- dijo Grendell.

Luego de que todos abrieran sus regalos, se fueron directamente a la cocina donde comerían la típica cena navideña, el pavo. Grendell y su equipo se fueron mientras que la Banda fue a sus habitaciones.

Definitivamente esta ha sido la mejor Navidad de todas- dijo el Shane y de ahí cayo dormido

FIN

* * *

Llevo una semana haciendo esto y al fin lo termine! Feliz Navidad atrasada a los que no les dije y de paso quiero decirles que este es mi último fic….

Claro del año jeje, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden los reviews. Y no se preocupen que para el 2014 vengo recargada de sorpresas en las historias, los quiero mucho a todos y cuídense.

Y de paso un agradecimiento a Ale que me presto el bolso para el regalo de Pronto (aunque ella lo uso en su historia) , muchas gracias lokis.

Besos y Abrazos Michu

Dark


End file.
